vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
55715-headstart-issues-31514-page-5
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3, Page 4, Page 5, Page 6, Page 7, Page 8, Page 9, Page 10, Page 11, Page 12, Page 13, Page 14 Content ---- |} This problem seems to be fixed. Atleast now it loaded all realms for me. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Unfortunately you believe incorrectly. I've just got through the queue for a 3rd time to be greeted by a screen with no text or anything to click after both a client and a machine restart. This is the third time I have made it through the queue, and the 3rd time I have been greeted by a blank screen. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Same. Basically its pointless to even try at the moment to get into the game. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I am happy to tell you, it did nothing ^^ Have a nice day :3 | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I can get the Boom Boxes that I have stored, but other items like the Bag of Awesomeness and the titles still tell me "That C.R.E.D.D. has already been claimed." Not a huge deal yet at level 5.75, and I am sure it will be fixed soon. Keep up the good work. | |} ---- Its gone again... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- So, after sitting through an hour of queue: Alt-F4, restart the client. Password Enter Cannot connect to NCSoft login services Enter Password Enter Cannot connect to NCSoft login services Enter Password Enter Cannot connect to NCSoft login services Enter Password Enter NCSoft login service start timeout After variations of that for ten minutes, I get put into a two and a half hour queue. Just to go back to the potential alt-F4 fix again and a repeat of the above. The queues I can deal with, my choice to sit on a high pop server with friends that've made up their mind. The being unable to log in and then waiting it out only to have a blank screen? That's pretty bad. I know MMOs are new to the market and no one has attempted this before, certainly not NCSoft, but I was hoping for a smoother release that had some in game bumps, not being unable to even access the game. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Still having this issue, after restarting the client as well. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I think they're trolling you. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- WOW, that is interesting. In this case probably the only solution is a total wipe..This is not good :( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This is still an issue on Lightspire (EN-PVE RP) I was able to successfully claim my 'Bag of Awesomeness' but when equiped it didn't allow me to put anything in it. I have just relogged to see if there was a hotfix to pick up (or patch) and now it has vanished completely. I am also now unable to reclaim it on this character as it says it has already been claimed. | |} ---- +1 is becoming a joke with 5-6hour queues.... :( | |} ---- Unfortunately, no, I am unable to claim most Deluxe Edition or Pre-Order items. I successfully claimed the Omni-Plasmic threads post-Hotfix. The Bag of Awesomeness is mentioned in the post, but I was able to redeem it pre-Hotfix and now it's missing. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- And some of them are gettting server first achievements. | |} ---- ---- Well everybody created their character on Hazak because it was the only PvP realm available so.... Same problem here. Now that we all created our characters it's a bit late to go "woops, we'll open some more servers". If starting area wasn't such a pain (relatively speaking... I mean it's still pretty go as far as starter areas go...), I'd reroll on Zhur. Or hey brilliant Idea >> allow characters transfert? >.> | |} ---- ---- ---- This game just became a joke | |} ---- ---- Lucky you, I am still in the queue for Ravenous. I was able to login this morning when that server just went live. Made a character, checked some stuff out, but disconnected. Now I have been in the queue and dealing with errors all day. Guess I won't be playing today. :( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Worked for me now, i'm in. | |} ---- ---- Exactly, it's just terrible. I can accept issues but not only for some of us - considering that we all paid the same amount of money. A total wipe makes a lot of sense. | |} ---- ---- If it's any kind of consolation you aren't alone on this one. Been through the several hour guest queue two times now to get hit with a blank screen instead of character selection. | |} ---- ---- Minor note and not very urgent but could you post those in a colourblind friendly way in the future? Right now I see green and light green..... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- So people that have been playing for 7 hours have to start again? Grow up. It's not their fault. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I have found fix for that. I have used 2 different email addresses to fully access Wildstar. One for the NCsoft account and Second one for WildStar account. When you try to log in from your NCsoft account you are bounced between EU and US servers. When you use your WildStar email it works just fine. Hope it helps. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Nooooooooooo, why did I not read such a post earlier. It looks like I have been queued in the wrong server for hours! Now I have to wait even longer. :( | |} ---- It doesn't. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Worked for me. I'm no longer flagged as a Guest. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Well my Wildstar email and NCSoft email are the same. I tried changing my Wildstar email to another one, but problem still persist. Also, trying to access with the old email just leads to: invalid username or psw. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This "FIX" puts me on a server i didnt wait in que for | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Correction. I switched servers and I'm now flagged as a Guest again. The tag seems to be coming and going. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- At least the EU server is located in the EU (or at least optimised for the EU) unlike some other game I will not mention ESO...... | |} ---- ---- This needs fixed asap. I bought deluxe months ago and getting fed up with this crap. :( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Letting you know that i still cannot claim any of my bonus items. I was able to claim one boombox, and after that everything just keeps saying "this CREDD has already been claimed" - preorder, digital deluxe, etc. | |} ---- Doubt it's like that, but it's due to someone's stupidity, that thought that 1 PVP server for EU is enough.. sure.... ffs.. the worst decision ever.. Plus a lot of ther problems layered on extreme overpopulation of a single server make it pretty much impossible to get into. I once did created a char and then.. failed to load into a zone, After that endless Q.. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I almost wish it was blizz.. they may not give us info constantly but they have given me far faster results than this in the past years | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Same here. I instantly log on to Zhur, but can't change realms anymore. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- True, but still, kinda frustrating to see US streamers going in and out the game, creating characters just fine, and what EU players have? Stood in que for 8 times, after every time got blank character screen, relogged, and got in new que :) And Corbine guys...1st of all you shouldnt allow guests to join in like 1st week, 2nd all those boomboxes etc could w8 until real release, ohh and 3rd you could start with 3 ENG PvP servers from beginning | |} ---- Exactly what hapenned to me, except the boom box thing. | |} ---- Dont know whats wrong on your end. I deactivated and activated my authenticator 3 times to see if it did anything on the "guest account bla bla" (it didnt help for me). | |} ---- ---- This is exactly what happened to me. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Same here - no email changes for multiple accounts my family is using - all have the same issue with the reserved names not being available. | |} ---- yep , still the same :/ | |} ---- that we are even more *cupcake*ed then before ? :) | |} ---- ---- Nope. I can login fine without any queue whatsoever. My wife gets a queue and this message. I suspect only people with guest status are getting queued at all on our server. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I haven't changed my email since and still have this issue. | |} ---- ---- ---- Same, I have never changed my email and I have this issue | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Hi, downloaded game last night after pre-purchasing. I never got to try the beta. I'm experiencing this bug as well. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This is the cause for some of us. | |} ---- I have not changed my E-mail since I reserved my name. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Me and my boyfriend have been getting the same message for hours, and I havn't seen anything related to that from support. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Many others with the same issue, there's a topic on it in the General forums. They know about the issue and are working on it, unfortunately, it's lower priority due to less people affected by it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Some of us have activated our accounts DAYS ago, and we're still getting this. A friend of mine set up an account an hour ago, and he's in the game. | |} ---- I have never changed my email registered at NC Soft since Guild Wars 1 release so no, this is not the problem. Besides, if we needed to change our emails because we wanted to it doesn't mean that you can simply tell us that " is not possible to award the new email with the name reserve" Are you guys serious that you posted this answer? I mean, people change their emails and now it is not your fault? If there is the option to change the account email it is up to you to make the name reservation work no matter what email it is or was registered, and no one EVER mentioned anywhere that changing the email would cause that. I am the type of person that never go raging on forums just like I did, but honestly Carbine, the kind of answer you gave to the players is just ridiculous... | |} ---- Not true I'm afraid. I applied my code on May 27th and still can't log on because of this error. I'm beyond annoyed that a support agent told me that his would "fix itself in time" too, pitiful customer service. | |} ---- /Signed so friggin much. | |} ---- The change of email appears to be the cause for some. If you've read the feedback you'd see that too mate. | |} ---- ---- Many thanks, I'll go keep an eye on that topic in case they find something. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- How's 7 hours sound? :) | |} ---- this | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I understand it is the cause of some friend, the only thing I don't accept is Carbine telling the players that " unfortunately due to the system it is not possible to award the new email with the reserved name." | |} ---- Well that is a absolute joke if true and total bullshit, I know of at least one streamer that had his name set to his account by support without going through reservation, so there must be a manual fix, my email address was changed by support and at no time did they mention changing it would remove my name reservation. Saying it is not possible to sort is unacceptable after all the shit we went through with the crap system to reserve the name in the first place. And as there are people who did not change their names with the same issue, there must be something else also wrong. So, do the sensible thing, tell all of us with this issue to go create a character with a random name and you will guarantee you will sort out our reserved names, you know it makes sense. thanks | |} ---- ---- 3 days wait here. | |} ---- ---- Ye I'm not happy with that reply either, I've been referred to the Customer Service team which I've had a ticket in for hours and another ticket in regarding my email issues since 2 days ago. | |} ---- ---- ---- I agree. I had to change my email address for personnal reasons and now i can't use the nickname i had reserved. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I feel your pain , I have also been trying to join my guild on Hazak since 9am I have had wait times of upto 148 HOURS. The one time I DID get to the character screen, it was BLANK , no characters, no buttons :-( I hear a lot of people saying chill be patient you will get in eventually Im guessing they are the ones logged in an playing ALREADY. Oh and to cap it all , today is MY BIRTHDAY (48th) and this was my treat to play as long as I want , with limetless coffee's and food served as required . OHHHHH forgot to mention , can't change servers either , just get stuck at retrieving Realm List :-( | |} ---- Same sorta process, I got a charecter on Ascendancy this morning, logged off for 10 mins to eat breakfast ( big mistake ) Try to log back in...QUE, a big one at that. Ok so i wait it out and boom blank charecter screen. (repeate this process 3 more times) ok thats not working and iv just wasted 4 hours. "Ok ill try going to Zhur then returning"? NOPE. Now server list is empty. Tried all fixes currently in start post. (ALT + F4 <- bad idea, got me stuck on zhur) | |} ---- if support were able to revert the e-mail address to the one that was used when the name was reserved would this allow the names to be accessed? Or even reset the 90 day timer allowing those who had changed their e-mail addresses to change them back themselves. | |} ---- Wildstar. Fix this Name Reservation thing. We paid for it. Nobody told us that changing the E-Mail-Address would affect that. Besides, many people HAD to change their email because they authification Mails didn't get through to many popular E-mail providers! Thats >NOT< our fault. Fix this, hell! We want to play with our characters and our names!!! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Have had a ticket in to CS all day and still no reply. Previous to that I've had tickets up regarding emails going to my old email from WildStar instead of my new one for days and they confirmed for me yesterday that everything was in order, which obviously wasn't the case. | |} ---- Have done this. No change. Others I know haven't and they can login. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- At least you can play. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This is not true. I have not changed my email in years (on NCSoft or elsewhere) and I cannot access my reserved names. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah this... really annoying when I preordered in March and everyone else is playing and saying how smooth it all went..bah! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Did your friend never have a subscription activated (they never entered a payment method), or did they just re-add a subscription method. I entered my payment info and all that over 8 hours ago, and it says: May 31, 2014 Subscription(1 month) 1 Month(s) $14.99 Active and still no luck.. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Close the game by using alt+f4 and relog. You will skip the queue and UI will appear. | |} ---- ---- Same. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Sir, this is not a "potential fix". It doesn't work (why would it? you are just restarting the program; the underlying technical issue remains). Merely closing the game and re opening it won't solve the underlying technical problem any more than restarting your car to fix a broken transmission. It's fine if your team is still actively working on a real fix for this, but say that instead of floating this "potential fix". | |} ---- ---- ---- So if we put in a support ticket can you unlock the name? I would rather have to reroll now at lower level than when I get into the 20s and beyond. Free name change for players? Are we stuck waiting 14 days for names to be unlocked and then wait until Carbine allows for paid name changes, potentially spending more money on an issue that is your system's fault? I realize you are working on many more issues, but this is pretty important for many players affected, especially after the previous name reservation issues. | |} ---- ---- Internet issues or clever ploy by Wildstar devs to sift out the interweb trolls....you decide.... | |} ---- Yeah if they could confirm name changes then i will just wait the 2 weeks of the name reservation time and name change later. | |} ---- ---- Fixed | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Same issue here. | |} ---- ---- ---- I think you're on the right track. I lost access to my Aurin when the beta switched from closed to open and wasn't able to remake him on the EU servers. Prehaps he is still floating around in US beta space... :blink: | |} ---- ---- You don't need support to do this, just go to your account and click deactivate, enter the code and you're done. You only need support if you've lost your authentication device. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I've done the pre-order and applied the code - but I'm stuck in a 10 hour queue to get into pergo with a comment stating "Guest accounts that haven't pruchased WildStar have lower queue priority'. No luck last night, worse luck this morning. Still haven't made it to character creation screen at all. Is the 'headstart' meant for server load testing or actually playing? Also - please don't have a worse launch than Diablo 3... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Nope just pissed off woman home from hard day of moving furniture/clearing a house, cup of tea ready for a little Wildstar killing spree and cannot enter the game. I am now number 933 in the queue. I'm poor - I chose Wildstar over keeping my sub to wow. Pretty annoying, especially as I pre-ordered and upgraded to deluxe when I had the cash. Yet the screen is saying I have to wait because I am a guest and therefore have lower priority. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- People can relog and not be in the queue? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- So then there should be an easy way to prove that. Changing realm to one on which you didn't create a character with the reserved name and try to create it there. But if this works is my name then blocked on all other servers? Because that wouldn't change the problem at all. :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- When you are in the front of the queue and character creation screen does not load properly just closed the game with Alt+F4 and log back in straight. You will find yourself in the character creation screen with no queue and no problem! It is works for me. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- realm list.ini file, i dont even have that... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Negative. I have never changed my email. I hope this issue is still to be investigated. I cannot begin properly without my planned setup. Would rather not have to wait for two weeks to get the name I properly reserved back then. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----